tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Simon the Psychic
Simon Psychic is a playable class in Special Place in Hell. He is a demolitions class. His ranged weapon is psychic blasts, while his melee weapon is a wood plank. Profile *Full Name: Simon C. *Title: Simon the Psychic Psycho *Specialty: Demolitions *Occupation: College Student *Rap Sheet: Vigilantism, Homicide (At least 5 accounts), Bank Robbery *Est. Age: 20 *Height: 5'10 *Race/Gender: Caucasian M *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Blonde Backstory: For Simon, these abilities came all at once. It literally happened overnight. He woke up one morning with a huge headache. Throughout the school day, he discovered that he had all sorts of crazy new mind powers. Telekinesis, telepathy, you name it. While these powers were cool at first, it all became too much to handle. He constantly heard voices, and was always accidently moving stuff. He tried to see experts, but none of them were any help. Except for one. She was young and beautiful, and understood exactly what he was going through. He felt like he was finally getting somewhere, until one day she was mugged and shot in the streets. Hungry for revenge, he prowled the streets, killing any thugs he saw. Eventually he found one guy. He could just tell that he was the one that murdered the gorgeous doctor. He didn't kill the mugger, though. He broke his arms, and his legs, bone by bone, and threw him into the river. He finally felt the satisfaction he so longer craved. Maybe he didn't need help. Maybe he was a superhero. Playstyle Ranged His ranged weapon is a psychic blast. It similar to a grenade launcher, and has a knockback effect on opponents, leaving them stunned for a brief moment. It takes 25-30 DP and takes a little over two seconds to recharge. Alt Fire: Delays the detonation of the psychic blast, which normally detonates shortly after hitting the ground. This tactic can be used to shoot the blast where enemies are walking toward, and detonating when they are near it. Melee His melee weapon is a broken wooden plank with nails in it. It takes 15 DP, and swings pretty fast. Special His special ability the power to astral project himself to a random spot on the map, leaving a decoy at the spot he was previously in that will be destroyed after 30 HP. This is useful because of his long recharge time. Stats *Speed: 4 *Range: 3 *Power: 4 *Sneak: 2 Taunts * Swings his board slowly in a stance, as if testing a baseball bat. * Levitates off the ground briefly with his arms spread. Appearance At first glance, Simon looks like like a homeless druggie. He is of average height and malnourished. He has stringy, greasy, medium-length, blond hair, and he has a light stubble. He wears a dirty light brown hoodie with the hood up, and wears a grey one-strap backpack. He has dirty faded jeans and worn out dark brown sneakers. He has brown fingerless gloves, and has a wallet with a chain. His signature color is brown/bronze. Trivia *Simon is inspired by, but not the same as the Psychic Attack from ''Nightfall: Cryptic''. Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Special Place in Hell Category:Insane Characters Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Villains Category:Special Place in Hell Characters